zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Organoid
Organoid is a special type of fictional mecha which exist within the Zoids anime, manga and some of the games; specifically, in Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. Overview Organoids are a special type of Zoid - mechanical creatures resembling animals. They usually look like small Tyrannosaurs, (albeit many with added features like wings, spikes, etc), although the Organoid "Pulse" from the Zoids Saga II Game Boy game is a feline of some description. Organoids are much smaller than regular Zoids, around the size of a small horse. In the Zoids anime, Ancient Zoidians and Organoids have a special connection to each other - three of the four organoids seen in the Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force series are companions of an Ancient Zoidian. Organoids do not appear in the "Zoids: New Century Zero" "Zoids: Fuzors" or "Zoids: Genesis" series, although reference is made to an "Organoid System" in certain zoids. It is not clear whether this Organoid System has anything to do with actual Organoids, or whether it is called that because it mimics the abilities of an Organoid Basic Abilities Although Organoids are extremely varied and possess all manner of different special abilities, Organoids tend to have a base set of special powers. * Flight: All Organoids are capable of some form of flight, whether it be flight via boosters, like Zeke, or actual wings, such as Shadow. * Zoid Fusion: All Organoids are capable of turning into a bolt of pure energy and merging directly with the core of a Zoid. Their own power added to that of the Zoid greatly increases a Zoid's speed, power and maneuverability. * Zoidian Fusion: The inside of an Organoid is hollow, filled with hundreds of prehensile tubes or wires. An Organoid can use this to fuse with an individual, wrapping them up with wires and withdrawing them into their hollow bodies. It is implied that the purpose of this ability is to allow an Ancient Zoidian to fuse with a Zoid along with their Organoid, as seen when Fiona and Zeke fuse with Van's Blade Liger on several occasions. Fiona also fused with Zeke in an attempt to end the Zoid Eve - Zeke's cables connecting not only to Fiona but to the platform on which they stood. According to Doctor D, the few surviving Ancient Zoidians who went into stasis had their memories stored in their Organoids, and that fusing with their Organoids was the way to restore their memories. For a normal human to fuse with an Organoid before a Zoidian does has been shown to disrupt the process of restoring the Zoidian's memories. The most common use of this ability is to enable the Organoid to rapidly eject the pilot from their Zoid. * Independent control: All Organoids are capable of controlling a Zoid on their own, without the assistance of a human pilot. This ability could possibly be seen as an extension of their ability to fuse with another Zoid. * Metamorphosis: Although all Zoids are capable of gradual ontogeny on their own, an Organoid can greatly accelerate this process, enabling a Zoid to change into to a more advanced form; for example, turning a Shield Liger into a Blade Liger, or a Geno Saurer into a Geno Breaker. Indeed, according to Dr. D, this seems to be their primary function. * Zoid Resurrection: Although Zeke is the only Organoid shown to be consistently capable of resurrecting a dead Zoid, comments by other characters early in Chaotic Century suggest that Zoid Resurrection is an intrinsic ability of all Organoids (when Van first meets then-Captain Herman and tells him that Zeke resurrected his Shield Liger, Herman comments that Van is implying that Zeke is "some kind of Organoid"). Ambient is the only other Organoid that has shown an ability to resurrect a dead Zoid, when it resurrects the Death Stinger. Individual Organoids Anime Zeke , "The Boy from Planet Zi"]] Van Flyheight's Organoid, a Silver Organoid with red eyes, and the first one seen in the series. He goes by the name "Sieg" in the Japanese version, and in both versions, Zeke is named after the Command Wolf Van's father once piloted. Zeke is friendly and loyal to both Van and Fiona. Early on in the series, Irvine wanted to steal Zeke for himself, believing an Organoid was too valuable to waste on a kid. After becoming friends with Van he came to accept that Van and Zeke were meant to be partners. Zeke is depicted as having more personality than other Organoids, often displaying anthropomorphic behaviors for comedic effect. In addition to basic Organoid powers, Zeke has the ability to resurrect dead Zoids, and heal Zoids that are damaged in battle. He has displayed this ability on multiple occasions, sealing cracks in the Shield Liger's body and growing back one of the Blade Liger's blades after it broke off in battle. He also posesses immense physical strength, being shown to shove Bull's Guysak a considerable distance by crashing into it. In the Chaotic Century manga series, Van capitalised on Zeke's brute strength more often, sometimes using him directly in combat the way he would a regular Zoid. Shadow Shadow is the second Organoid encountered in the series. He belongs to Raven, Van's rival, and is black with blue eyes. Shadow is a direct opposite to Zeke in nearly every way, in both appearance and attitude. In contrast to Zeke's friendly nature, Shadow is feral and dangerous. He obeys only Raven, and is his only companion. Despite Raven only seeing him as tool for destruction, Shadow is very loyal to Raven and will willingly give his life protect him. Though he is frequently accused of killing Raven's parents, the dark Organoid seen in the flashback is actually Ambient in low light (Shadow hadn't even come out of his stasis pod yet). Later in the series, Shadow is killed by Hiltz's Death Stinger, but is revived by the Dark Kaiser (Prozen) in one of the final episodes. In addition to basic Organoid powers, Shadow has great fortitude, able to remain fused to the Geno Breaker longer than most Organoids would normally be capable of. Also, once again in a direct parallel to Zeke's resurrecting and healing powers, Shadow is able to destroy smaller Zoids by ripping right through the core. This is most evident in the Chaotic Century manga, where Zoids would die after Shadow fused with them, (with the notable exception of the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge.) Ambient Ambient is the third Organoid encountered in the series, and one of the two new ones introduced in Guardian Force. He is red with green eyes with a thagomizer on his tail, and belongs to the Ancient Zoidian Hiltz. Ambient is cold and merciless, although unlike Shadow's wild nature, Ambient is more cunning and wily. Ambient is the Organoid who killed Raven's parents, who were studying him while he was still in a pod. Ambient's abilities are an extension of the base metamorphosis ability possessed by all Organoids; he is able to tap directly into a Zoid's core and bring out its full potential instantly. This is witnessed on the occasion he fused with a Gun Sniper, causing it to turn red and sprout spikes. He was also able to merge two Zoid cores together to create the Death Stinger, in another display of his mastery of Zoid metamorphosis. He has also been shown with the ability to resurrect a dead Zoid, as seen when he revives the Death Stinger while it is fossilizing after being hit by the Gravity Cannon (fossilization generally implying a removed or destroyed Zoid Core). Later he is also shown regenerating the Death Stinger's destroyed weaponry. The latter is an ability previously associated with exclusively with Zeke, but that this event occurred in the light of the Zoid Eve could explain how Ambient could suddenly gain this power. Although the origins of Raven's new Geno Saurer in Guardian Force are never explained, it is implied in a conversation between Hiltz and Reece (as well as by the new colour scheme of red & dark blue over the original purple and dark blue, and the Geno Breaker's red colour) that Ambient tampered with the core to induce it's eventual evolution. A comment by Reece referring to the Geno Saurer's resurrection further suggests that the new Geno Saurer was actually the original, resurrected by Ambient. After fusing with the Death Stinger's core to restore its damaged weapons in Hiltz's battle with Van, Ambient is eventually absorbed by it shortly before Hiltz merges with the core, which is then transferred to the Death Saurer. It is likely that Ambient died along with Hiltz and Prozen when Van destroyed the Death Saurer. Specular Specular is the fourth and final Organoid introduced in the series. The Organoid has no clear gender, but it is usually assumed to be female due to its slender form, female partner, and shrill, hiss-like noises it makes. She is a blue Organoid with yellow eyes and buglike mandibles. Taller and more slender than the other Organoids, Specular belongs to the Ancient Zoidian Reese. She doesn't display much personality, but is shown to be loyal and friendly to Reese. Specular's special ability lies in her power to amplify Reese's already formidable psychic powers. She is also able to make a Zoid grow larger when she fuses with it, as seen when Specular fused with Reese's Double Sworder. However, this power was only ever used once and seems to have been retconned later in the series, as Reese never uses it on her Geno Saurer or makes any further mention of it. In short, she is the least developed of the four Organoids of the series. Like Zeke, her means of flight are also boosters, but the difference is she has them all over her body. There appears to be some slight confusion over the correct spelling of Specular's name, much like there is for her master, Reese. She is referred to occasionally as "Specula" in the dubbed version of the anime, and even more strangely, as "Sakura" in one of Viz's Chaotic Century DVD extra features. Games Pulse Pulse is a leopard-type Organoid unique to the games, particularly in Zoids Saga II (Zoids Legacy in the English-language release), owned by Zeru, the game's protagonist. His primary abilities are healing and fusion. The other skills were never seen. Furthermore, depending on the choice of words Zeru says to people, Pulse's color (which determines its stat growth) can either change to black (Attack power and Speed), red (Defense and Attack power) or blue (Speed and Sensor accuracy) or remain white (HP and Defense power). However, his primary ability is to infuse any Zoid Zeru is in with the Zoidcore Overload System (ZOS), doubling its power and giving it one or two extra attacks per turn of combat. Zeru is immune from the side effects of ZOS unlike the other characters who are forced to use it when forced to fight them because Pulse is the only stable ZOS generator. Pulse was given to Zeru by Dr. T, Atory's personal scientist and a character from the original Zoids Saga and Silver Liger Zero, early on in the game. Manga Organoid System Also of note are the Ultimate X Zoids, the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury in the Zoids: New Century Zero anime. Believed by most to be nothing but a Myth, the "Ultimate X" was occasionally alluded to, but it was never directly explained what the Ultimate X was until the second-to-last episode. The only indication given was that it was a legendary Zoid of some kind, whom Alteil, (a member of the Backdraft organization) believed to be the Liger Zero. The search for the Ultimate X was the driving force behind Alteil's character throughout the series, and numourous failed attempts to obtain the Liger Zero drove him to look for an Ultimate X of his own, eventually finding one in the Berserk Fury. In episode 25, "Survival: The Mystery of the Ultimate X", Doctor Laon reveals the true nature of the Ultimate X, explaining that the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury have what is called an "Integrated Organoid System". Built directly into the Zoid's core, the Organoid system is actually an extremely advanced, self supporting artificial intelligence program. The Organoid system allows the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury to think and learn on their own; every time an Ultimate X is defeated, it emerges with even greater strength than before. This is seen in the final battle in New Century Zero, where both the Liger Zero and the Berserk Fury's Organoid systems rapidly counter each other's attacks and increase their speed and power as the battle keeps on going. In addition, only special "chosen ones" can pilot and bring out the full potential of an Ultimate X, such as Bit Cloud and Vega Obscura. Battle Story While the battle story does not have Organoids as such, it does feature something called the Organoid System. Different from the similarly-named system seen in New Century, the Organoid System was discovered by Guylos scientists in an ancient ruin. The Empire was able to copy the system and integrate it into their newest Zoids, improving their performance. The Republic also copied the system, and used it to create their own new Zoids. The exact nature of the Organoid System is unclear; it may be a part of the Zoid (Although it is never listed in the Zoid's equipment) or even a completely separate system or modification made at the time of manufacture. There is no indication that the Organoid System is in any way like the anime Organoid System, however, or that Organoids even exist in the battle story. The Organoid System enhances a Zoid's performance, making it faster, more agile, more capable and more intelligent. All Zoids that use Organoid Systems were first released in the New Japanese Release; those that are known to use it include the Rev Raptor, Geno Saurer, Geno Breaker, Blade Liger, Storm Sworder, Gun Sniper, Lightning Saix and Death Stinger. The Republic also tried to use an Organoid system in a Gojulas; while the resulting Zoid, known as Gojulas the Ogre, was far more capable than a regular Gojulas, it was also almost completely uncontrollable. The Organoid system is apparently hard to manufacture or mass-produce; because of problems with the manufacture of the system, the Republic had to discontinue production of the Storm Sworder in favour of the older Raynos. Zoids based on "wild" Zoids, like the Liger Zero, do not use Organoid Systems at all, although the remains of an organoid were depicted in battlestory scenes depicting the Republic's theft of the Liger Zero. (It is noted that the Berserk Fury's capabilities surpass those of its predecessor, the Geno Breaker.) BEEK BEEK is an AI program developed by Thomas Shubaltz of the Guardian Force. Installed into the core of his Dibison, BEEK is capable of uncovering an opponent's weaknesses and exploiting them, among other abilities, (such as tracking stealth Zoids by footprints and gunfire). He communicates to Thomas via robotic beeps, whistles, and warbles, similar to those made by R2-D2 of Star Wars fame. BEEK is integrated into the combat system of the Dibison, but can also be carried portably by Thomas via a multipurpose device that also serves as the Dibison's steering wheel. Thomas boasts that his BEEK AI system is superior to a real Organoid. Also of note is that Leena's Dibison has the same multipurpose steering unit as Thomas', although it is unexplained if hers has a BEEK AI as well. Category:Zoids Anime